


Sex Pollen isn't a Real Thing

by Darke_Eco_Freak



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darke_Eco_Freak/pseuds/Darke_Eco_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes more than one punch to truly defeat the monster of the week, sometimes it takes a good, hard fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Pollen isn't a Real Thing

The monster of the week hadn’t even been that much of a challenge, not even worth him getting up and into actual clothes but it was work and Genos had pestered him. Going on about C-class heroes needing as much work as they could get if they wanted to stay heroes and how else was the world supposed to realise how amazing he was if he didn’t fight any crime he saw? So Saitama had pulled on his boots and gloves so they could run off to beat up the latest baddie and maybe get home before his favourite show came on.  

“This stuff stinks, hope it doesn’t stain in my gloves,” he grumbled because while the monster hadn’t been much, it had exploded and covered everything in a two block radius in a greeny-yellow dust. If he had to describe the smell, he’d call it burning rubber meets dead, maggoty cat whose been baking in the sun for three days. Even Genos was annoyed by it, said it overwhelmed his scent sensors to the point they’d shut themselves off.

“I will boil them for you Sensei,” Genos promised as they picked their way back home, trying their best not to get more of the nasty dust on their clothes despite being practically covered in it. They walked in silence for the better part of the journey, taking their time so they could enjoy the beautiful day and using the back roads to avoid Genos’ adoring fans. His many, many adoring fans who were all over the moon because Demon Cyborg was so handsome with his perfect face and blond hair and mysterious ways.

Well Saitama couldn’t fault them, Genos was uncommonly pretty for a guy and he had those long, long legs and even if his body wasn’t skin and bone, it was muscled and toned in its own way. Yeah, there was a reason Genos had a fan club, along with being an S-rank of course, and that reason was ‘Genos is fucking sexy’.

…er, hmm, right. Maybe they should pick up the pace, the fumes from the nasty monster dust were getting to him, making him think weird things about Genos. The blond cyborg who’d asserted himself into Saitama’s lonely life and reminded him what it was like to feel emotion, to feel anything really. The kid had even cried when Saitama told him about the numbness he’d felt for the last few years, cried! Oily tears, mostly clear but with hints of grey, bordering on black and that had stained the rag Saitama had hastily shoved at the kid.  

He hadn’t known cyborgs  ** _could_**  cry but as Genos had so kindly informed him, the good doctor had made it so he could have the most human experiences possible. And while most of his internal organs, all except his brain and stomach, and his limbs were mechanical, he still possessed some organics. Basically, his lower torso was intact with the upper half being robotic and the entirely black torso Saitama had already seen was nothing more than exceptionally tough armour for his remaining flesh. And all that led up to was…Genos had a dick, which was very important…for some reason.  

“This stuff is really potent, I call first shower!” he declared as they turned off onto the street that would lead them straight home. He tried not to feel bad about that, calling the shower and forcing Genos to endure the stink longer than he absolutely needed to but despite being the strongest man in the world, his nose still worked.

“Of course Sensei,” Genos murmured, picking up the pace as the buildings around them showed more and more signs of decay. Saitama had never realised just how much work went into maintaining buildings before; when the people were there it didn’t seem like they did much but as soon as they left it all went to shit. The cyborg easily scaled a collapsed skyscraper, the hydraulics in his legs whirring and hissing softly as he climbed over the obstruction and no, Saitama was not staring at the very nice ass covered by tight black pants. Really, for something attached to metal limbs, Genos’ ass was as close to perfection as it got.

The hero vaguely wondered how his disciple would react to getting smacked on the butt, if he would keep that blank expression that he always wore or maybe let out a little yelp and jump away. Heh, he’d like to see that, Genos with a soft blush across his cheekbones and mouth open in a little ‘o’ of surprise, yeah that sounded perfect. Maybe it wouldn’t be that far off from the face he’d make after getting fucked good and hard, fucked so hard he forgot everything except how to breathe.

Saitama could almost see it now, the wide eyes with the black sclera all but swallowing up the softer gold of his irises. The translucent tears, nearly indistinguishable from a human’s but for the black tint, gathering at the corners of his eyes as his mouth worked to form the words he couldn’t voice. He’d beg and whine beautifully though, plead for his  _Sensei_  to let him cum please Sensei please! Or to just fuck him long and hard, until he passed out from cumming over and over again.

“Are you feeling alright Sensei?” Genos asked, hand coming up to almost touch him but stopping just short of metal on skin. What would those hands feel like on him? Would they be cold or cool, warm or human-like? The fingers were long and jointed like any humans, except for the faint glow at times, he’d like to suck them, get them nice and wet then watch Genos work himself open with them. Or work him open, he was up for anything.

“Yeah, just this nasty smell. You’re lucky your nose can shut off Genos,” he answered, a beat too late but Genos didn’t ask anything else.

“Please leave your clothes in the sink, the sooner I wash them, the greater possibility there is of getting the smell out,” the blond cyborg explained although there was a strange glint in his eye. Almost as though he was tracking something beyond the normal human range and filing it away for later reference in his very human brain. When Saitama started to strip right there just inside the door, he was braced for Genos’ reprimand, that it wasn’t proper, that he should at least get inside before he undressed but there was nothing.

Not a single word as he peeled off his gloves, or yanked off his boots, not a sound until he started to reach for the zipper at his neck. The noise was almost a hiss like a snake but there was a higher pitch to it like a kettle getting ready to scream and when he glanced up at his disciple, there was a tell tale wisp of steam escaping the corner of his mouth. Genos only did that when his inner mechanisms were working overtime to cool his system, usually during a fight after he’d used his more lethal fire power.

Even then Genos didn’t say anything and Saitama slipped out of his uniform, shimmying a little when his hips got stuck on the pants waist. For a battle that barely lasted five seconds he sure had managed to sweat a lot, and the leather stuck to his skin until he had to literally peel it off. He never stopped to think about being naked in front of Genos, he’d been naked in front the kid before, back with that mosquito thing and there was no reason to feel any which way now. Except that he’d like to fuck Genos to next week and back maybe, or be fucked in turn, again he wasn’t picky and pleasure was pleasure any way it was given.

And what Saitama wouldn’t do to get some pleasure from Genos.

“I’ll wash this now,” Genos muttered, snatching up the discarded uniform almost before it hit the floor and disappearing into the kitchen. Saitama most certainly did not watch his student leave, or notice the supple curve of his ass, or even lick his lips hungrily at the mere thought of kneading the firm flesh until he had a lapful of squirming Genos.

The cold water wasn’t as much of a shock as it should’ve been, not when he couldn’t help but think about how hot Genos felt during a fight and how much hotter he could get while being fucked. Would it work like an overheated computer that started glitching? Would Genos’ voice come through as static or would he lose it altogether? Maybe he’d breathe out steam without stopping, enough to fog up the windows and make both their bodies slick with condensation and sweat. Or lube and cum?

Huh, it’d been a while since he’d beat it off in the shower, even longer since he’d actually had someone in mind while he did it but he was hard as fuck now and Genos wasn’t just someone now was he? He was a work of perfection, a seamless blend of human and machine with the strengths of both and the weakness of neither. He was handsome as sin and so utterly devoted to his cause. Completely devoted in a way that probably hadn’t leant to much down time, or any time to let loose and have some fun which everyone needed once in a while.

The thought of Genos with someone else made a dent in the shower tiles, and he didn’t regret having to fix it later. Maybe it was a good thing the cyborg had never gotten the chance to let loose and get fucked the way most other people his age had. If only because Saitama was more than willing to hunt down the people Genos had fucked and tear them apart in a most  _heroic_  fashion.

And the more he thought about Genos, on his back, legs spread and begging for it, the harder he fucking got and no amount of stroking was helping. Even the water wasn’t even cold anymore because his blood was close to boiling and it was a miracle the water didn’t evaporate as soon as it touched his skin. The feeling was indescribable, the closest he could get would be when Genos had vaporised the mosquitoes and he got caught in the blast.

Flames licking along his skin had been an interesting experience, being consumed by heat and pressure without burning. Fuck, he felt like that again, it was if there was a little spark of fire in his stomach growing steadily bigger, consuming his insides as it ate its way through his body. The feeling wasn’t uncomfortable but it was distressing, made him want to bend Genos over the nearest surface and fuck him half insane. God, what would it take to get the cyborg to consent to some no strings attached fucking?

Not giving two shits that he was still hard as rock, Saitama turned off the shower and slipped into a pair of loose sweatpants, not giving one fuck about the very obvious bulge. There was a haze in his head, full of heat and thoughts of fucking, being fucked, of Genos, Genos, Genos.

“Genos-” he started, not sure how he was going to convince the cyborg to sleep with him but damn well willing to try his best. The sight that greeted him from the spread futon was most certainly not what he expected though because instead of his dutiful disciple washing his clothes like he’d said he’d be. Well, instead of doing the laundry Genos had his Sensei’s ‘Oppai’ shirt pressed to his face and a hand in his pants, furiously jerking off and if the sight didn’t make his dick bob in interest.

The matte black of robotic fingers curled around the slicked length of red dick was an interesting contrast, man and machine meeting in a strange primal way. And the little rocking motions, as if the hand on his cock wasn’t enough, as if Genos needed more. Maybe he had what Genos needed, or wanted? He cleared his throat softly, leaning against the doorframe and making no move to fix his sweats to hide the obvious boner he was sporting.

“Sensei Saitama!” Genos gasped, the shirt slipping from his limp fingers and going utterly still, eyes wide when he realised Saitama was actually standing in the doorway and had seen him. At least he didn’t have to work as hard as he’d thought now, if just the scent of him clinging to clothes was enough to get the blond hard and aching for it.

“Genos,” he replied evenly, arms folded over his chest while he kept his expression as neutral as possible. If he played his cards right, he wouldn’t even have to be the one to suggest rough, filthy fucking that would probably end up with the house needing repairs again.

“I-Sensei! I’m so sorry, please don’t,” Genos spluttered, as flustered and uncoordinated as Saitama had ever seen him, shooting to his feet without even zipping up his fly. And fuck if he couldn’t tear his eyes away, he bet it would taste good, feel nice to swallow down Genos’ cock and have it come all over his face.

“Don’t what Genos?” he asked innocently, unfolding his arms and taking a delicate step forward. Genos mimicked him in reverse, taking a step back, Saitama moved forward, Genos went backward and they both played their little game until Genos hit the wall. It was almost cruel of him, especially since the kid kept the same terrified, embarrassed and slightly turned on expression on his face throughout and fuck if it wasn’t doing things to him.

When he rested his hands on metal hips, splayed his fingers and flexed, pressing the cyborg against the length of his body with minimal effort, a moan bubbled out of Genos’ mouth, so filthy and needy Saitama nearly came on the spot. He never would’ve guessed Genos could make sounds like that, never thought his artificial vocal range allowed for something so obscene. And a smirk not unlike a certain ninja they were both knew unfurled on his lips. The lips which he promptly licked and didn’t miss the way amber eyes tracked the movement.

“Don’t kiss you?” he murmured, tilting his head upwards and catching Genos’ lips with his own. The kiss was feverish, both parties far more interested in each other than previously thought and now they had to make up for lost time. Saitama slid his hands around, down the back of Genos’ pants and groped at the most perfect ass he’d ever seen, enjoying the whimpers spilling into his mouth. And the hand clutching at his shoulder, digging into the skin and holding as though it was the only solid thing in the world was a great ego boost.

“Don’t touch you?” he suggested, curling his fingers under the swell of Genos’ pert, perfect ass and squeezing. The blond’s shuddering gasp of breath went straight to his cock and he ground his hips forward, groaning at the friction even if it was through rough cloth. Genos’ cock was peaking out of his underwear, slick and wet from whatever lube he’d been using to masturbate while breathing in Saitama’s scent. He shoved a thigh between those long, long legs and rubbed steadily, liking the hitching breaths he got.  

“Hey Genos, wanna fuck my mouth?” he offered, licking those elastic polymer lips again because he couldn’t help himself. He was already ruined, there was no way he could ever think about another person without realising how much better than them Genos was. His lips had the give and plumpness of flesh but held up much better to his biting and tugging. They even flushed a nice cheery red, way to go Doctor.

“Y-yes, please!” Genos panted, shaking with the effort of remaining motionless, pupils blown wide but his eyes still managed to glow amber. In fact, his entire body was lit up, the blue streaks across his chest, amber at his eyes, even a faint white-ish glow from his fingers. And maybe it was a delayed reaction or maybe Genos had finally understood that Saitama wanted to fuck his brains out because visible heat started to rise from his black metal plates.

Saitama vaguely wondered how that felt at the connections of metal and skin but the thought was lost as he sank to his knees, hands coming around to the front of Genos’ thighs. The muscle there was firm, nearly indistinguishable from the titanium, and his cock was as red as his lips, interesting.

The world’s greatest hero didn’t bother with teasing here, already too turned on to try, and licked a nice hot stripe up the underside of Genos’ very human dick, again thank you doctor for leaving the most important parts of this body as God intended. The steam escaping Genos’ lips was boiling, enough to melt flesh off bone easy but really only added the heat still bubbling under the surface. Kissing Genos, licking into his mouth and learning the feel of slick metal covered by skin-like polymer had fanned the flames and now it took all of his considerable control not to swallow the eager cock a hairs breath from his lips.

“Hurry up Genos, or I’ll think you don’t want it,” he breathed, trying to sound teasing but it was a little too breathy and desperate to come across like that. God, he was so hard and Genos was right there but no, he had to know for sure if his disciple wanted this and that he wasn’t projecting his uncharacteristic lust onto the blond. Fuck though, looking up at Genos, the way the glow from his chest threw his features in sharp contrast was enough to make his resolve waver.

“Yes Sensei,” the blond finally murmured, superheated fingers shaking as they dropped to caress Saitama’s face, stroking across his cheekbones before pressing against the back of his head. The pressure was light, almost hesitant, but it was there all the same and really all the incentive he needed to move forward. His mouth was already hanging open, over eager, and when Genos’ cock finally slid along his tongue, smearing precum as it went and hitting the back of his throat with a choked moan from the blond, Saitama couldn’t help himself.

He sucked hard, curling his tongue around the shaft and swallowed twice before he caught himself, he wanted this to last after all. Genos’ loud groans of ‘Saitama’ and ‘Sensei’ were both beautiful and filthier than any dirty talk he’d ever heard. When the cyborg finally composed himself enough to pull Saitama back off his dick before slamming home hard, it was a fucking Sisyphean task not to come in his pants then and there.

He gripped Genos’ all too human hip with one hand, the other pressed against his own crotch, stroking up at every thrust. Every snap of the hips buried his dick in Saitama’s mouth, dragging the taste and feel across his tongue, hitting the back of his throat hard enough to choke a regular human whereas he took it in stride. It was nice to be used, not having to worry about how hard or how soft.

“Saitama-Sensei, I want-I want you to,” Genos huffed, thumb pressing against Saitama’s stretched cheek, stroking himself through the skin and fuck if that wasn’t hot too. Well he wasn’t going to stop sucking for anything so a raised eyebrow would have to do unless Genos used his words. After a particularly brutal thrust, one that rocked him backwards, the cyborg stilled his hips, breaths sharp as he ghosted finger tips along the older man’s jaw.

“I want you to eat me out, please Saitama Sensei,” the blond murmured, the distinct lack of flush across his cheeks more than made up by the loud whirring of his cooling fans as they worked overtime. The cyborg’s chest was heaving, the corner of his mouth was wet with synthetic saliva and his thighs were trembling under Saitama’s hands, he’d never seen anything more erotic.

“Mmm, you’re going to have to beg,” he replied, stroking himself through his sweatpants again, a devious smirk playing across his lips as Genos’ mouth dropped open in shock. The whirring fans stalled for a moment, cutting so abruptly it was jarring before they roared to life once more. There was steam with Genos’ every breath and his blown wide pupils left nothing more than a sliver of amber swimming in black.

“Pl-please, Sensei, I want you to tongue fuck me. Eat me out, make me come again and again until I can’t speak. I want your hands on me, and your lips! Please, please fuck me hard Sensei,” Genos whined and yeah okay, actual dirty talk was even better than those filthy moans. Saitama didn’t say a word as he got to his feet and captured those red lips in a devastating kiss. Licking into the cyborg’s mouth, making sure he tasted himself, and showing what he would do in a minute.

It was a good thing Genos had already unrolled the futon before, less work to get the blond down on it and on his back. Saitama took his time working down Genos’ body, stopping to kiss and bite at whatever piece of skin appealed to him, leaving dark hickies on the flesh and blood parts of his body. When he got to Genos’ still weeping cock, he licked a hard stripe up the underside, tracing his tongue along the vein and smirking at the full body reaction he got.

Genos arched off the futon, back not even touching the ground, legs spreading wider than they already were with him between them and more steam hissing between his teeth. Saitama caught him as he came back down, hands under the other’s thighs, as he started pushing, forcing Genos up onto his shoulders. He was bent nearly in half by the time Saitama had him where he wanted him, hands slid all the way down to the backs of his metal knees holding him there, while his ass on perfect display. The burning, skin crawling heat had finally tapered off, never growing any less but not getting any worse which probably meant something good.

What did it mean? He didn’t really give a shit because he had more important things to do, like placing an open mouthed kiss to his disciple’s asshole. Genos keened, kicking weakly but not trying to jerk out of his Sensei’s grip, so Saitama did it again, and again. Letting the very tip of his tongue slip into the tight heat before pulling back, biting and kissing at the delicious ass presented to him.

Genos’ dick was still hard, bobbing against his stomach and smearing precum across his abs when Saitama finally shoved his tongue in, no warning and no mercy. Then he started to work in earnest, releasing one leg, trusting Genos to keep it where he’d put it, and working one finger into the blond’s ass, licking around the digit, grazing the edge of the blond’s stretched hole with teeth. There was a garble of words spilling out of Genos’ mouth, punctuated by loud, breathy moans every time Saitama slid another finger into his ass.

“Saitama!” Genos groaned as he came all over himself, trembling and moaning from his orgasm and over stimulation. Saitama worked him through the aftershocks, stroking his disciple back to full hardness with his free hand and catching the little bundle of nerves with every other thrust of his fingers. If Genos didn’t want this all he had to do was say, there was no question about it, Genos had asked for this, had used the filthiest of words to plead for it.

“Fuck me! Please fuck me now!” Genos keened, eyes squeezed tight, mouth open and panting and how could he say no to that? Especially when he’d been asked so nicely? The blond was more than prepared, muscles loose and relaxed after one earth shattering orgasm and being eaten out for a half hour straight, according to the alarm clock at least.

He let Genos’ mechanical legs fall, hooking them around his waist and gripped his hips hard, hard enough to leave very obvious finger shaped bruises. Saitama thrust into the tight heat of Genos’ ass as he dragged the blond back down. There was a perfect moment, of seeing Genos’ face lax with pleasure, lips slick, and having his dick finally encased in tight heat. If he’d died right there, he would’ve died the happiest man on earth hands down.

But then Genos dug his heels into the small of Saitama’s back and rocked onto the dick in his ass, moaning long and loud when his Sensei set a brutal, punishing pace. Neither one of them was going to last long, Genos was already trembling and his vocal cords had shorted out somewhere along the way, now he spewed static and parts of words. Whereas Saitama had been hard since he’d gotten home, for some reason, and he wasn’t about to fight off the pleasure curling in his gut.

So sharp, brutal thrusts that nailed Genos’ prostate were more his speed. The room felt like a sauna, condensation beading on the windows and floor, almost stifling but nothing compared to the blazing wildfire racing through his blood, sparking along his nerves and promising an orgasm of epic proportions.

He leaned down, trapping Genos’ erection between both of their bodies and licked his way across the blond’s jaw and into his mouth. The kiss was hot and messy, little more than their lips slipping together but it was perfect, so perfect, even when the cyborg breathed the hot steam down into his lungs.

“Hey Genos, cum for me,” he breathed, biting at one earlobe, swirling his tongue around the earring there. And no sooner said than done, Genos’ hot cum splattering both of their stomachs and his ass clenching down on Saitama’s dick, practically dragging his orgasm out of him. It took all of his considerable strength not to collapse then and there like Genos did, the blue glow from his chest dimming to nothing and the whirring of his cooling fans dying down.

Saitama slid out carefully, patting his student on the hip, tracing the bruises already forming there before bending to press a soft kiss to the discoloured skin. There were a lot of finger marks, particularly on the backs of Genos’ thighs and along his hips, while there were more than a few bite marks on his ass. Saitama took the time to press kisses to each and every one of them.

The burning need had finally died down leaving him drained but at least he could think clearly. Well clearly enough to clean the cum from both their bodies with a blanket before dragging Genos into his arms. They’d figure what the fuck had happened here later, tomorrow’s problems for tomorrow’s thems.

* * *

The sunlight was striking him right in the eye the next morning, which was strange because the sun only slanted into the living room in the afternoon. Saitama rolled over, dragging his blanket with him, or he tried to but there was something hard stopping him from getting very far.

“My scanners ran diagnostics while we were asleep, the monster from yesterday released some sort of pollen when it was destroyed. When we breathed it in, it acted as a strong aphrodisiac and triggered and intense need to have sex but not so strong as to have shameless, indiscriminate sex. In short, we were drugged but still consenting,” Genos explained concisely, voice far too coherent for someone who’d started spewing static after two incredible orgasms with no rest between them.

“Sex pollen is not a real thing,” Saitama grumbled, turning over and throwing an arm over the cyborg, dragging him in close. Because obviously that was the most important thing from the entire speech Genos had just given, obviously.

“My ass says otherwise,” Genos deadpanned though he nuzzled into Saitama’s chest all the same.

“Tell your ass to shut up and sleep, I’ll fuck it again later. Or you can fuck me, whatever,” he yawned, tucking the cyborg’s head under his chin and drifting off again. Being a hero was weird but it did have its perks.


End file.
